The Subspace Emissary: A Different Prospective
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: NOT A NOVELIZATION OF THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY. Told through a different prospective, the Smashers must join forces together as they once again battle the evil entity of the Subspace...
1. Mario's House: The Prologue

**The Subspace Emissary: A Different Prospective**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Important Note: This is NOT a novelization of the Subspace Emissary. No, in fact, it's quite similar, only that it's not the exact same story-line. As the title suggest, this is shown in a different way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story is owned by Nintendo, and partially by Konami and SEGA.

-------

It was a peaceful, normal morning. The Mushroom Kingdom was brimming with energy as the mushroom people went about their business, while everyone's favorite, Italian, red-capped plumber was taking a nap on the hammock right outside of his house, snoring peacefully.

**MARIO**

Mario was dreaming about him and Princess Peach Toadstool dancing together under the stars, but he suddenly woke up when he heard Toad cry out his name. Getting up and onto his feet, the red-capped plumber approached the young mushroom boy, curious on why he was acting so hesitated.

Upon hearing out Toad, Mario has learned that Princess Peach has been kidnapped once again... for the _twelve-hundredth and ninetieth millionth time_. Mario thought on how he could rescue Peach, and he then turned to Toad, nodding. Toad gasped, and he smiled, running off towards the northern direction, with Mario right close behind.

As the two male protagonists ran, they paused and looked to their right, to see a fat, yellow-capped plumber wearing purple overalls, holding a trophy gun. The strange fat man chuckled, and he aimed the trophy gun at Mario and Toad.

**WARIO**

Mario easily recognized Wario. Not stooping down to his rival's level, Mario ran towards the mountainous cliff and jumped on the several rocky ledges, making it to the top and facing Wario. Wario turned around, and he grinned, placing away his trophy gun and getting into a fighting stance. Mario rolled his eyes, and he bent over as he watched Wario use a shoulder bash. Mario then got up, and grabbed Wario from the back, swinging the fat plumber around and chucking him off the cliff, watching him crash down hard on the concrete path.

Toad was shaking with fright as he watched Wario twitch in pain. Mario jumped down from the cliff, and he approached Toad, patting him on the shoulder. Toad smiled, and he then turned around, running back towards the northern direction, with Mario following while Wario was left behind, growling and complaining as he lied weakly on the hard concrete, his left leg twitching.

-------

_**Mario Joined your Team!**_


	2. The Lake: Yoshi vs The Pokemon Trainer

Quick Note: Just to let you all know, I've been recently viewing the Subspace movies again to see on how I could make this story different. And I have got plentiful ideas, so here's another chap that introduces more of the Smashers. Enjoy!

------

It was a peaceful morning around the small, quiet lake. A green dinosaur with red shoes was fishing on a small ridge, a box of fishing tools right by him. He hummed merrily as he awaited what was in store for him within the clean, bluish-green lake.

**YOSHI**

Yoshi closed his eyes for a bit, and he then felt a tug on the fishing rod. Surprised, Yoshi stood up and started reeling, pulling back what the fishing rod has nabbed. Much to the green Yoshisaurus's surprise, it wasn't a fish he caught...it was a blue-colored, brown-shelled Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Squirtle!

Yoshi screamed as he fell on his rear, watching the Squirtle dangle his way out of the fishing rod. Yoshi couldn't believe it, but he then glanced behind him, to see the bushes shaking. Yoshi stood up, and both he and Squirtle were caught by surprise as an Ivysaur, a green-colored reptilian Seed Pokemon with a red-colored plant on his back, popped out, growling as he eyed Squirtle. Soon followed a male seventeen year-old boy, with a red-and-white hat, red-and-white shirt, and blue pants, wearing a yellow backpack on his back and holding a red-and-white Pokeball.

**POKEMON TRAINER**

Yoshi got into a fighting stance as he got in front of Squirtle determined to protect him. Squirtle started to shed tears of happiness as he acknowledged Yoshi, while Ivysaur grinned and was eager to fight. Yoshi then turned into a green-spotted egg and rolled towards Ivysaur, pinning him into the air. Ivysaur fired two of his vine whips down towards the ground, but Yoshi managed to dodge them and he grabbed them both with his long, red tongue, swinging Ivysaur around and around until he fired the reptilian Seed Pokemon into the lake, watching Ivysaur trying to swim.

The Pokemon Trainer tipped his hat in disappointment, returning his Ivysaur back into his Pokeball. The Squirtle then hugged Yoshi, who smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The Pokemon Trainer then approached Yoshi and shook hands, smiling. Yoshi smiled, as did Squirtle, but the three Smashers then turned around and gasped as they looked beyond the lake to see several bubbles forming. Yoshi, having a strange feeling, turned to face the Pokemon Trainer and Squirtle, and urged them to follow him. Both the Pokemon Trainer and Squirtle looked at each other, thought about it, and then glanced back at Yoshi, nodding in agreement as they followed him into the lake, going close to the strange bubbles within the otherwise peaceful lake...

-------

_**Yoshi Joined your Team!**_

_**The Pokemon Trainer Joined your Team!**_


	3. Prison Cell: Princess Peach and Pikachu

Quick Notes: I apologize if these early chapters are too short. Do remember that these chapters are introductory chapters, so they won't be as in depth as the later chapters. Anyway, here's another pair of well known and loved characters revealed in this different prospective of the Subspace Emissary. Enjoy!

-------

It was snowing around a dark headquarters of sorts. The prison cells were empty and dirtied with the lifeless bodies of victims, and there was one pink-clad princess who was in one of these particular cells...

**PRINCESS PEACH**

Princess Peach Toadstool sighed of boredom as she waited for someone to get her out. She was incredibly bored, and she felt that it's been forever since she was taken from her castle and sent here to rot. It was then that she gasped as she glanced down, to see a yellow-colored, lightning-shaped tail whack hard at the iron bars and break them. Getting out, Peach turned to notice the figure who had the tail, and was surprised to see that it was a familiar electric-type, mouse-like Pokemon.

**PIKACHU**

Pikachu noticed Peach, and he chirped happily as he did a flip. Peach giggled, and she bent down to pat him on the head. Peach then got up, and she glanced down at her stomach, which growled. Slightly blushing, Peach knew that she was hungry. Noticing this, Pikachu chirped to Peach, pointing towards the western direction. Peach understood, and she followed closely behind Pikachu, towards the western direction where the food was located. Little did either of the two know that a set of traps was waiting for them, and within the cell that Peach was formerly kept in, a pair of dark blue eyes gleamed, an eerie growl being heard.

-------

_**Princess Peach Joined your Team!**_

_**Pikachu Joined your Team!**_


	4. Toad Town: Encounter with Meta Knight

Mario was running down the dirt paved path towards the eastern direction, passing through Toad Town. Toad was right behind, though he stopped to glance towards the right, to notice several purple-colored shadowy bugs rising from the ground. Gasping, Toad clutched to Mario, trembling with fear as Mario noticed this and gasped, to se the shadowy bugs form into Primids. Just as the red-capped Italian plumber was about to deal with them, a blue-colored puffball with a white mask, purple-bat like wings, a blue-colored cape, and holding a yellow-colored sword appeared out of nowhere from the southern direction, slashing the Primids away. The strange figure then turned to Mario and Toad, his yellows eyes narrowed.

**META KNIGHT**

Mario and Toad approached Meta Knight, but the sword-wielder shook his head. Toad, realizing the task at hand, remembered about Peach's castle, and he urged Mario and Meta Knight to come. Mario and Meta Knight glanced at each other for a few moments, and then shook hands, turning to Toad and nodding in agreement as the three all started off, turning to the right and heading towards the northern direction as Mario and Meta Knight wipe out any foes in their way, while Toad points out direction. Meanwhile, the humble castle of Princess Peach Toadstool is slowly being taken control by the purple-colored shadowy bugs, and Primids start to form, taking over as they attack the Mushroom Retainers around the red-roofed castle.

_**Meta Knight Joined your Team!**_


	5. The Hill: Ness Meets Jigglypuff

There was a cool breeze on a grassy hill. A young, twelve-year-old boy wearing a yellow-and-blue stripe shirt with blue pants, a yellow backpack, and a red cap backwards can be seen looking down at the city from the top of the hill.

**NESS**

Ness continues looking at the city, but he turns around after hearing an explosion. He gasps as he spots a pink-colored, female puffball Pokemon on her side, moaning in pain. Ness runs up to the puffball Pokemon to help her up, and he glances to her bright, colorful eyes.

**JIGGLYPUFF**

Jigglypuff smiled, and she thanked Ness. Ness smiled, and he shook Jigglypuff's right hand. The two of them were then caught off by Wario, who suddenly popped out of the ground, with his trophy gun in hand. He chuckled, and he pointed the gun at Ness. Ness gasped, and he stood in front of Jigglypuff, protecting her from harm. Jigglypuff, however, waddled in front of Ness, and she then grabbed a black microphone out of nowhere. She took in a deep breath, and she started to sing, causing Ness and Wario to both fall asleep. Upon getting Wario to snooze off, Jigglypuff kicked the trophy gun into the air and slapped Ness, waking him up. Rubbing his injuries on his cheeks from Jigglypuff's slaps, the Psychic-using boy noticed Wario asleep, and he tagged along with Jigglypuff, running down the grassy hill, towards the city, which lied in the southwestern direction.

_**Ness Joined your Team!**_

_**Jigglypuff Joined your Team!**_


	6. The Deciduous Forest: Enter the Falcon

In the large, vast deciduous forest, a blue-colored F-ZERO vehicle can be seen zooming down. Several black-colored Towtows all wake up due to the noise, and they bellow angrily, running towards the Blue Falcon and smashing it with their heads. The pilot then jumps out, wearing a blue spandex and a red helmet, sporting impressive muscles.

**CAPTAIN FALCON**

Captain Douglas Jay Falcon taunted the Towtows, and they all bellowed, running towards him. Grinning with confidence, Captain Falcon screamed "Falcon... PUNCH!!" And with his right fist covered by a fiery falcon, he punched the Towtows hard enough to instantly get rid of their existence. Dusting his shoulder, Captain Falcon turned around, to see his Blue Falcon in ruins. Growling, Captain Falcon turned around and looked up, to notice several ancient ruins behind the tall deciduous trees.

Having a hunch, Captain Falcon ran towards the northern direction, towards the ruins. He jumped over the several Primids that charged at him, and attacked those who weren't looking. As Captain Falcon approached the ruins, he paused and glanced behind him, feeling a strange presence. Keeping his distance, Captain Falcon continued running towards the ruins, being very cautious on what seemingly was watching him...

_**Captain Falcon Joined your Team!**_


	7. The Lake Boss: Gyarados

Yoshizilla: Well, after several introductions of the characters, here's the first boss battle! And no, it's not one of the bosses in the Subspace Emissary - they'll show up, but not yet. Instead, here is a logical boss that serves as a great representation of Pokemon! Read and enjoy!

Yoshi and the Pokemon Trainer both dove into the water, with the Pokemon Trainer using Squirtle. Yoshi managed to keep his breath in as they dove downwards within the large blue-green colored lake, noticing the various fish and marine life around them. Swimming under a school of Goldeen, Yoshi and the Pokemon Trainer paused in front of a strange wall, seeing the bubbles coming out of the crack. Curious, the Pokemon Trainer sent Squirtle to observe. Squirtle nodded, and he swam up towards the cracks, screaming as he swam back and hid behind his trainer. Confused, both Yoshi and the Pokemon Trainer swam close to the cracks, and gasped as they were blasted away by the explosion of the wall, and emerging was a large, blue-colored, dragon-like Gyarados, which roared loudly with rage.

As Yoshi, the Pokemon Trainer, and Squirtle were knocked onto the lake floor, Yoshi opened his eyes to see the Gyarados approaching swiftly. Squirtle performed a water gun, hitting the Gyarados in the face, while Yoshi grabbed the Pokemon Trainer and placed him on his back, turning around and tossing his homing, green-spotted eggs at the Gyarados. The Gyarados roared angrily, and it snapped at Yoshi and the Pokemon Trainer, catching them within its monstrous jaws. As Yoshi used his flutter kicks to knock against the teeth of the beast, the Pokemon Trainer commanded Squirtle to use Take Down. Hearing his trainer, Squirtle nodded, and he hid in his brown-colored shell, spinning around and then, in full force, tackling into the Gyarados's body. Gyarados roared in pain, and both Yoshi and the Pokemon Trainer swam out. The Gyarados then started to whack Yoshi and Squirtle with its tail, while the Pokemon Trainer swam down towards safety. As Squirtle was then blasted by Gyarados's dragon rage, Yoshi swam towards the monstrous dragon Pokemon, whacking it by the right side with his tail several times. The Gyarados growled, and it emitted a loud screeched, causing Yoshi to cover his ear drums as he was then blasted by Gyarados's powerful Hyper Beam. Heavily wounded, Yoshi was blasted several feet into the lake floor, moaning weakly.

The Pokemon Trainer was concerned. As the Gyarados swam towards him, Squirtle tackled into the monstrous Pokemon, making it unable to harm his trainer. Smiling, the Pokemon Trainer took out a potion and swam towards Yoshi, healing the green Yoshisaurus. Opening his eyes and gasping for breath, Yoshi was handed a free air bubble by the Pokemon Trainer, and sucking in the air and popping the bubble, Yoshi went back in action, swimming towards the Gyarados, who was chasing Squirtle. Looking at each other and nodding, Yoshi and Squirtle grabbed each other by the hands, spun around, and then whacked into the Gyarados, dealing damage as they continuously spun around and around. The Gyarados bellowed, and it then whacked Yoshi and Squirtle away, going into the lake floor and retreating.

Upon defeating the ferocious Gyarados, Yoshi, Squirtle, and the Pokemon Trainer smiled at each other as they then swam to where the wall formerly were. Still seeing the bubbles coming out, Yoshi and the Pokemon Trainer looked at each other, nodded in unison, and swam inside, curious to what was causing the bubbles...


End file.
